Taraxacum
by pinkpower
Summary: "That's okay. I have you," Kim retorted, grabbing the flower. "You make a wish." Fluffy Jared/Kim one-shot.


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Their love story began when they were merely innocent children, frolicking in the rare, glorious rays of the sun on a playground just outside the elementary school. It was late in summer and kindergarten had only started a few weeks back when Kim Connweller had been introduced to a class of thirty-two students, all staring at her as if she were an alien.

The worst part is that they all, except for the teacher, addressed young Kimberly as the "new girl."

"New girl, wanna play?"

"Where did you come from, new girl?"

"Can I ask you something, new girl? What is five plus five?"

"New girl, why is your face so wide?"

That is why one would find her alone during recess, sitting down in the soft, green grass and gazing upon the beautiful dandelions—her absolute favorite flower in the whole wide world. Kim never looked up from her sources of amusement. She was much more content to stare at the tiny dandelions, memorizing the smooth texture of the stem, rather than socializing with any of the kids. Then Miss Maribel would call her pupils in for arithmetic. Even then, Kim's ebony eyes would linger, depressed that she would have to return to a room full of children that would hardly take interest in her unless they called her "new girl."

But it was the second week after her arrival to the strange school, and still the only comfort Kim found was in the familiarity of nature.

This Friday would be special to her, though.

A gorgeous, crème-colored butterfly chose to fly right by Kim's face, causing the girl to glance up. And as fate would have it, her eyes journeyed to the other end of the playground.

There, at the edge of the tallest slide, stood a five-year old boy, Jared. He was smiling as he played a game of tag with his friends; a funny feeling bubbled in Kim's stomach. It was weird. A thousand conflicting sensations hitting her all at once: joy, excitement, anxiety, laughter, heat, and fear.

From that day on, it was that boy's name that could summarize those feelings that would wash over Kim every single time she thought about him.

Completely by chance, Jared turned his head as his feet touched the ground after getting off the slide—he saw Kim.

She had been caught off guard by this, and finally became aware of the fact she'd been staring. Her heartbeat quickened, raging like a thunderous sky.

Jared raised his hand, and waved at Kim. Quite awkwardly, Kim waved back.

After the quick exchange—Jared would go on to swear this next part happened—he told one of his friends, "I'm gonna marry the new girl one day."

Meanwhile, Kim went back to admiring her dandelions. She plucked one and blew on it.

_I wish. . . I wish that boy could be mine someday._

. . .

. . .

Seven years later, Kim couldn't help but smile as she walked down the middle school's overly crowded hallway, because that A+ on her math test made her day. It was the sixth one in a row. If she kept it up, her mom promised Kim would get a cell phone for her thirteenth birthday. At first the bribe appeared to be completely useless on Kim, considering people with social lives were the ones who needed portable phones, and Kim really had no social life to speak of. . . Then, Kim had a totally different incentive to be good at math.

By accident, Kim overheard a conversation Jared had been sharing with Krystal, the most popular girl in school. He had been impressed with her outstanding grades in math; and although, Kim knew she would never as intelligent as Krystal, if Jared liked math then Kim would, too. She was determined to better herself if Jared liked smart girls—in case he ever talked to her.

"Hey, Kimmy!" Grace called teasingly, popping up next to her best friend. "What's with the goofy grin?"

Kim's smile vamoosed at the word 'goofy'.

"Well, I got another perfect grade in math, which means that my new cell phone is practically inevitable. Just a few more weeks."

Grace chortled. "Still dreaming that Jared will want to text you 'I heart you' one of these days?"

"Rain on my parade, why dontcha? For your information, good grades happen to look splendid on college applications," Kim replied, rolling her eyes.

"Sure, Kimmy. Catch ya later," Grace laughed, scampering off to her next class.

_Finally_, Kim mused gratefully, and then. . .

A large hand placed itself on Kim's binder and forced it out of her arms; the movement sent her things flying (two inches away, but still).

"Watch where you're going, sevey," an eighth grader told Kim, smiling the typical bully smile.

"I-I-I'm sorry," Kim stammered as though she was the one who had done something wrong, and her knees trembled.

"You shouldn't be," an intense, interfering voice came from behind her. "He's the one who just booked you."

"Ha, whatever!" The bully cackled, walking away with an obnoxious belch.

Kim and Jared kneeled facing each other, picking up papers and books. She hoped he wouldn't notice the embarrassing deep red coloring her cheeks.

"Thanks. I owe you one," Kim said.

"It's really nothing, um. . ." Jared trailed off, arising off of the floor to hand the preteen her yellow binder. Kim looked up and took hold of it. He smiled. "I'll see you around, Kim."

Her heart soared sky high with the simple knowledge that Jared knew her name. And boy! It sounded friggin' wonderful coming from his mouth!

[cue choir of angels singing the "Hallelujah" chorus]

. . .

. . .

But the day came when their paths would entwine for a time much longer than eternity came the spring of their junior year in high school.

Kim Connweller had blossomed into a lovely, young lady with a face consisting of mostly high cheekbones, but she was grateful to have grown curves in all the right places. She was no Pamela Anderson, but being pretty was all Kim could ask for. Kim had also gained a lot more friends with her newfound confidence, and her grades were spectacular.

The only downside to life that Jared hadn't attended school in weeks, which meant Kim no longer had a purpose to anticipate Physics, English, and American History—the days just dragged on into a dreary forver. While it meant Kim could concentrate more, it also meant classes were just dull.

Kim worried for Jared as well. _What happened to him? Is he okay? Is he ever going to come back to school? Oh, why didn't I ever tell him how I feel when he was sitting here right next to me? Please God, take my life instead! _She knew it was pathetic, given he's never once taken interest, but Kim just couldn't fight the twinge in the pit of her stomach.

Whilst completing an in-class essay in English, Jared walked into the room. Kim stopped her work and looked up.

_Holy Cow! _Kim's eyes bulged, unsure if it was really him or not.

He had certainly gone through one heck of a growth spurt. What, with the gigantic biceps barely hidden under that silly excuse for a t-shirt. His long, thick, raven-black hair had been cut to wear it was spiked up. Jared had never looked so handsome.

"Please, take a seat next to Kim? I'll be with you in just a minute, Jared," the teacher instructed. Jared nodded, and at last returned to his familiar seat.

"Wow, I did not miss this," Jared muttered to himself, and tapped Kim on the shoulder gently to ask: "Hey, what are we—?"

When Kim turned to look at him, Jared had instantly been enraptured with everything about her.

Jared had seen what imprinting was like through Sam's mind more times than there were stars in the sky. _It's like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, _and that was the truest way to put it. Now all the struggles seemed worth it—fighting stupid bloodsuckers on a daily basis, phasing into a wolf, and having to listen to Jacob Black _constantly _going on about that vampire chick. Jared was changed for the better this time, discovering his reason to breathe, to get up in the morning, to be connected to the earth.

How had he ever done anything without her?

"Yes?" Kim inquired, her caramel cheeks becoming a tinted pink.

"Yeah, I forgot what I was gonna say," Jared confessed, all his thoughts orbited around this one, perfect being.

He felt extremely lucky, too, to have imprinted on such a beautiful girl. Jared couldn't pick out a particular feature; everything about her was extraordinary.

There was no question about it—Kim was better than the sun.

Jared laughed. It seemed Kim was somewhere hidden in the background of the majority of his memories, or at least the ones spent at school. He had only glanced in her direction a few times—mostly to ask her for a pencil and never give it back. The weirdest part is that he vaguely recalled a moment when he declared they would be married, something he briefly contemplated every now and then.

Now, he had learned that she was it for him—they were meant to be.

. . .

. . .

Jared was a twenty-three year old shape-shifter and Kim was twenty-two, both in love beyond all reason. Within the few years they've been an item, it seemed as though they already spent three lifetimes together, and never once tired of the others company.

Destiny led them to where their eyes first met—an empty playground, though it was the weekend now and it was autumn. Kim had never been more at peace, breathing in the fresh air as she walked through the dandelion field with Jared's arm draped around her shoulders. It was a nice day to spend with one's lover.

Jared stopped and plucked one of the dandelions from its roots.

"Wish for something," he said, holding the petite plant to Kim's lips.

She smiled affectionately at her boyfriend. "I wouldn't know what to ask for. What _could_ I possibly ask for when I have everything I've ever _needed_?"

"I don't know," Jared shrugged, beaming proudly at her. "A candy bar, new shoes, the universe. Go ahead. Ask for anything and you'll have it." It was a promise his very soul was bound to keep. He would spend the rest of his life making Kim happy.

"That's okay. I have you," Kim retorted, grabbing the flower. "You make a wish."

Jared smiled, nodding. But first. . .

He leaned into Kim, tenderly pressing their lips together; and there was only a hurricane of purity and truth. There was no great truth than his devotion to his soul mate—how could forever be long enough? Kim breathed in all of Jared, feeling her heart halt altogether and reboot. Only Jared could make Kim feel so feeble and strong—only him. . . _Just_ him for however long eternity was meant to last.

Jared pulled away, looking into her brown eyes, momentarily wondering if anyone else ever noticed the subtle color of caramel-brown swirling around the iris. He blew at the dandelion until all the florets were gone.

"Well?" Kim prompted.

"If I tell you then it won't come true," and Jared embraced Kim closer than he ever had before, her scent filling his nostrils; she smelt of lilac and cool rainwater. She smelt so sweet. He brought his lips to Kim's ear, trailing his upper lip along the lobe, and whispered, "Marry me?"

_He's mine forever._


End file.
